1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper for a piston-equipped bridging clutch of a hydrodynamic clutch device, the torsional vibration damper having a drive-side transmitting element for at least one damping unit, which is in working connection by way of a transmitting element on the power takeoff-side with a power takeoff component assigned to it, an angle of rotation limiter assigned to the damping unit, the angle of rotation limiter having at least one projection extending from one of the transmitting elements toward the other transmitting element, and a recess in the other transmitting element designed to accept the projection, the recess being provided with an appropriate circumferential dimension for the projection to ensure the possibility of a predetermined relative deflection between the two transmitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torsional vibration damper for a piston-equipped bridging clutch of a hydrodynamic clutch device in the form of a torque converter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,261. This known torsional vibration damper has a damping unit with elastic energy-storage devices, where a drive-side transmitting element is formed by cover plates which are connected not only to each other but also nonrotatably to the bridging clutch and to a turbine wheel hub. These cover plates cooperate via the energy-storage devices with a hub disk, which acts as a power takeoff-side transmitting element of the torsional vibration damper. The hub disk forms an integral part of a hub, which can be brought into connection with a power takeoff component such as a gearbox input shaft, for example, for rotation in common.
As is especially clear from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,261, the turbine wheel hub has at least one projection which passes through an associated recess in the hub disk, where the projection cooperates with the recess to limit the angle of rotation of the torsional vibration damper.
This method of limiting the angle of rotation fulfills its intended purpose, in that the relative rotational deflection between the drive-side transmitting element and the power takeoff-side transmitting element of the torsional vibration damper is limited in the circumferential direction, but as a result the strength of the hub disk is considerably reduced because of the recesses which pass all the way through in the axial direction.